Different Season 1
by mondler345
Summary: Mondler thats all im gonna say I suck at summaries just read my authors note
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is my first story and its mondler so... yeah! Uhh I guess ill set up what been going on in this AU mondler story. Basically its the same plot as FRIENDS except it Chandler also went to high school with Monica, Ross, and Rachel and isn't apart of the gang yet and Monica has a huge crush on him instead of the whole Ross and Rachel thing... so not really the same at all I guess... k byeeeee!** **I own none of these characters**

 **Monicas Apartment**

(Monica's POV)

Me, Rachel, and Joey all sitting at my apartment as Joey was talking about his date of last night "And then she said she wanted to slather chocolate mousse on me! Im still not completely sure what slathering is but whatever we did last night was AWESOME! Then she threw up on me and..." Rachel interrupted "EWWW Joey thats gross!" Joey glared "What the hell Rach why ya gotta interrupt me like that I would..."

 _Knock Knock_

we all look at each other really confused we are the only people that would show up here besides phoebes and ross who are both out of town so who the hell would be pounding on the door at... I look at my watch.. WOW already 12:30 A.M.

Joey walks over and opens the door, then we hear a male voice say

"hey um does Rachel Greene live here?"

OMG OMG OMG! I KNOW THAT VOICE ANYWHERE THATS MY HIGH SCHOOL (and current) CRUSH! CHANDLER BING! OH GOD OH GOD DONT LOOK AT HIM DONT LOOK AT HIM... OH SHIT IM LOOKING AT HIM AND OH MY GOD HES EVEN CUTER NOW STILL THE SAME PIERCING ICY BLUE EYES THAT SEEM TO CHANGE COLOR WITH HIS EMOTIONS. SAME ADORABLE DIMPLES! AND... OH MY GOD HES SMILING AT ME! HIS SMILE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE, HOT, AND SEXY AT THE SAME TIME! OH MY SWEET PARDON MY FRENCH BUT F*CK LOOK AT HIS DIRTY BLOND FLOPY HAIR! GOD I WANNA RUN MY HANDS THROUGH IT!

"Chandler omg I can't believe its you! What are you doing in the city I thought you moved to Florida!?" Rachel exclaimed running up to him and hugging him

"Uhh yeah I'm here apartment hunting I'm moving back here sometime this week for work and I still don't have an apartment so, but since I was in the city I thought id drop by." Chandler explains

Oh My God he's moving back to the city YES! I MAY HAVE A CHANCE!

"Hey man I'm Joey and uhh well I'm an actor and don't have enough money to pay rent for the apartment on my own you wanna move in and split the rent its just across the hall?" Joey asks

"Thats a great idea Joe cmon Chan do it please!" Rachel begs

Please dear Lord Please make him say yes

"I mean I don't really know ya Joey is it? but I trust Rach so I guess... sure why not!"

OH MY GOSH YESSS THANK GOD I GET TO SEE HIM EVERY DAY THIS IS NOT REAL LIFE!

"Oh hey is that Mini Geller?" Chandler says walking towards me I can't believe he remembers me! but when will he quit calling me that?

"Yeah its me hey Chan" I say hugging him and he smells soooooo good

"alright I'm gonna turn in good to meet ya bro can't wait till were roomies" Joey says giving Chandler a bro hug

"later dude" Chandler says

"I'm pretty tired too Chandler feel free to stay the night on the couch so happy to have you back!" Rachel says hugging him and winks at me

Oh right she knows I'm like in love with him... yes I get to have some alone time with Chandler! Thanks Rach love ya

"Night Rach" Chandler says

Rachels door shuts and I sit on the couch so Chandler does too

"So Mon whats been up with you these past few years?" Chandler asks putting a piece of hair behind my ear. God why does he have to be such a natural flirt without meaning too?

"Oh nothing really I'm a chef, 24, and no boyfriend so I'm pretty pathetic" I say jokingly

"You don't have a boyfriend I find that hard to believe!" Chandler says chuckling

"Why is that hard to believe?" I say confused

"Your kidding right?" I shake my head "Your super sweet and smart at least thats the you I remember from high school and I mean cmon Mon your BEYOND gorgeous like I'm surprised guys aren't falling at your feet!" Chandler exclaims

WOW didn't expect that and now I'm in love with him even more, blushing, and, oh joy, crying and he's consoling me WHAT THE HELL "WHY AM I SOO LAME?"

"Your not lame" Chandler says as I cry into his shirt. Oh did I say that out loud?

"Yeah I am who cries for just getting complimented?" I ask

"So what? that doesn't make you lame" Chandler says and I think he goes to kiss my cheek but I accidentally turn my head and my lips brush his in a accidental kiss but his lips are so soft I hold onto his head and keep him in place

He doesn't seem to mind though if his roaming hands and moaning are any consolation, and I moan too. Dear Lord he's sooooo good at this. All the sudden I get on top of him and he lays down. I start pulling at hi hair and biting his bottom lip.

his hands go from my back to holding onto my hips. I move my lips to right next to his ear and start sucking on the ear lobe and he starts laughing and then I pull away and look at him his hair ruffled, face flushed and lips swollen from being kissed translation= adorable and really damn sexy

"is your ear ticklish?" I ask smiling

"nooooo" he says his voice getting higher with each syllable

"yes it is" I say kissing his neck

"yeah it is" he moans

"thats what I thought" I say sucking on his neck while biting down giving him a very noticeable and dark hickey while my hands slide down to his sweet ass squeezing it and he tenses

My lips release his neck with a pop "whats wrong?" I ask panting

"uhh nothing its just uhhh I don't really feel comfortable when people grab my uhhh... ass" he says blushing and trying to hide his head

I burst out laughing and just hug him "whats so funny?" he asks seemingly offended

"Nothing sweetie I just would have never thought that you would get embarrassed by that." I say stroking his hair and kissing his cheek

"well on that embarrassing note I uhh better head out." Chandler says sitting up with me still on him

"uh Chandler what does this mean?" I ask

"whatcha mean Geller?" he asks standing up lightly pushing me off him

"I mean ya know us making out on the couch what does this uhhh..." I trail off nervously

"Oh you mean like what are we?" he asks

"yeah" I say Dear God please say you wanna date please please please

"I dont know Mon I mean we were both tired its pretty late how about we just leave it as it is a one night thing k? well anyway I better be off nice seeing ya mon!" he says kissing my cheek then running out the door.

I can't believe he just did that I mean what the hell like not even for sex just a intense make out what the royal fuckedrey I don't know how to feel right now so I just go into mu room shut the door, change get in bed and cry until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Children. This chapter is once again in Monica P.O.V. Just uhh... lemme know if you want a Chandler, Joey, Rachel, Pheebs, or Ross P.O.V. so uhh... Enjoy I guess... k bye kiddos enjoy ya self.**

 **(Monicas P.O.V.)**

"MONICA!" I hear suddenly and of course instantly I know the owner of the strong voice who exclaimed my name, and he burst into my bedroom.

"Yeah?" I ask calmly cause he seems anxious but barely had time to even finish that one word before his lips crash into mine and send us both tumbling to the bed.

"I never should have left you baby I'm such an idiot and was just scared of my feelings for you because if you want the honest truth I'm in love with you babe please say you'll take me." he says pleadingly staring into my eyes and my heart stops

"Chandler of course ill still take you Jesus Christ I love you so much and I have for years." I admit to him and he kisses me again

we start kissing intensely for what seems like forever but it was probably only 3 min and then he moves his kisses to my cheek and neck while peppering it in love bites and letting his hands roam up to my bra clasp and all the sudden he starts saying "Monica" he says "what" I moan "MONICA" he says a little louder "what" I moan again "MONICA MONICA MONICA!" and all the sudden I wake up to all my friends except Chandler standing over me Ross looks disturbed, Joey is giving me a suggestive smile, and Phoebe and Rachel are looking at me like they want answers

"hey Mon whatcha been dreamin about... actually I think I mean WHO ya been dreamin about?" Joey asks in a suggestive tone. OH MY GOD THEY ALL HEARD ME MOANING GOD IM SO EMBARRASSED I hide my face under the blanket

"hey Mon next time you wanna do uh... that could you please go in your room so me as your brother doesn't have to walk in on that?" Ross says disgusted. Huh guess I didn't make it to my bed after all.

"all right boys out we have to talk to Monica!" Rachel says her and Pheebs pushing them out

"FINE! I have to help Chan move in anyway." Joey says offended that he was kicked out and Ross follows

As the door closes Rachel and Phoebe grab my arms and drag me to the couch

"Alright Mon spill" Rachel demands

"Theres nothing to spill" I lie

"Mon cmon you were moaning more than you did when that professional chef baked our 5th grade class cookies." Rachel says not buying my lie

"fine what do ya wanna know?" I ask

"WHO WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT!" Phoebe yells scaring me and Rachel

"um Chandler" I barely mumble

"what" Rachel asks

"Chandler" I mumble again in a non audible tone

"What Mon speak up honey!" Rach says seemingly pissed

"CHANDLER!" I yell

"Yeah" Chandler says walking to the door

"Woah ho ho hello my name is Phoebe" Phoebe says flirtatiously and Chandler looks confused and I glare at Phoebe

"hey I'm Chandler now Mon why were ya yelling my name?" Chandler says coming towards me and stroking my arm "are you okay?" he asks worried and his eyes turn to a more darker concerned blue and I can't help but melt at how worried he is about me

"Nothing" I say reassuring him as I put my hand on his shoulder "I was just telling Phoebe uhh... who... uhh Joeys new roommate is YEAH thats it!" I say proud of myself

"okay wierdo" he says in a joking tone "I was just on my way to move some stuff into my apartment and heard ya scream my name, so I thought id come make sure you were okay" he says doing his adorable little half smile

"Im fine sweetie" I say reassuring him

"alright I better head out then I gotta lot to do later babe" he says kissing my cheek and WAIT HOLD UP did he just call me babe!? what the actual hell is he trying to do to me?!

As the door shuts both girls look at me "So the blue eyed heart throb boy next door is the famous 'Chandler' I've heard about for years" Phoebe says smirking

"Oh yeah all the girls liked him in high school he was captain of the tennis, football, and baseball team but he was also great at track, soccer, and hockey team, but baseball was his main love and he looked dayyummm gooooood in uniform and track season was a true blessing when he would run laps without his shirt on whoo! like damn daddy!" Rachel says fantasizing about him

they both notice me blushing. "OMG CHANDLERS THE GUY YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT!" they both exclaim

"WELL NAH DIP SHERLOCK!" I yell at them

"Jeez why are you yelling" Rach asks

"Because its embarrassing!" I say and start crying

"How?" Phoebe asks

"Because we made out the other night and he said he didn't want anything more than just a one night make out! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK! LIKE HE DIDNT EVEN WANT SEX JUST A MAKE OUT! what kind of guy wants only that!" I exclain

"Well maybe he's gay" Phoebe says nonchalantly

"no thats not possible cause he fucked around ALOT when we were younger in high school and some of my friends who went to college with him said he was a big man slut." Rachel explains

"Maybe he didn't want to make you get more hurt by having sex with you and thought if he stopped it at just making out you wouldn't be as hurt cause like it was just as kiss I guess? I don't know that boy is confusing I've never met a guy who only wants to make out!" Rachel says confused

"EXACTLY" I yell "guys what am I gonna do I mean I'm mad at him but I'm still in love with him and don't know what to do about him!" I cry

"Monica I bet he likes you I mean he obviously cares about you! just be patient." Phoebe says

Pheebs does have a point I guess all I can do right now is be patient and I think ill talk to Chandler about my feelings later tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello children. heres your new chapter I guess**

 **I do not own any of these characters.**

 **(Monicas P.O.V.)**

"hey Mon! you wanted to talk?" Chandler says walking in and sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I uhh... wanted to talk about what happened between us the other night." I say nervously also sitting down next to him on the couch.

"what ya mean?" he asks rubbing my knee _God why does he have to flirt like this_

"Chan you know what I mean" I say firmly to him picking up his hand but not letting go.

"Alright yeah we made out so what? I thought we agreed to leave it as a one night thing, why are you bringing it up again?" he says confused.

"Well yeah but.." I say nervous playing with the bracelet on his wrist.

"but what?" he asks

"but since then and a little before well when I say before I mean like since high school I've thought about you a lot and uhh kinda started to have feelings for you." I admit

"oh." he breaths out

"Oh! what do you mean 'oh' do you like me back yes or no its pretty simple I mean geez Chandler WHAT THE HELL! YOU'D THINK AS MY FRIE-..."

I'm cut off by his lips crashing against mine and hands on my face I'm stunned at first but his lips are too perfect to ignore and I immediately start kissing back, but as soon as I do he pulls away and I look at him disappointed.

"You gonna listen mini Geller?" he asks and I nod

"Of course I like you I mean cmon who wouldn't your all I've thought about since that night its been eating me up inside not being able to be with you.

Im just so scared of commitment it cripples me but I will put all that aside for you if you take me. Your the only thing I want in my life right now and have been for a while now.

listen baby if you say yes its you and me I know in high school and shit i've been known as a player but I would never EVER do that to you baby girl."

Chandler confesses and I'm on the verge of tears _Jesus he is the most perfect person on the planet no in the universe I'm so in love with him even though he didn't say he loved me it was kind of like a_ _confession of love, but I guess I shouldn't say that out loud yet he's probably not ready._

We start kissing again and then he stops again "God Chan why do you keep breaking the kiss?!" I whine

"I was just wondering if you wanna go out with me later tonight?" he asks nervously

"YES!" I scream and crash my lips onto his roughly and force my tongue into his mouth while my leg starts riding up his hip to the point where its like a climb up him/ me dry humping him. honestly not the

worst thing in the world.

He lifts me up supporting me by keeping his hands on my ass while my legs wrap around his waist and I kiss his neck giving him love bites and I notice around 5 hickeys I've given him from

the last time we did this. I start unbuttoning his shirt and his abs flex when he adjusts his grip.

"Mon, Mon, Mon wait... are your sure you wanna do this?" he asks with a questioning look in his eyes

"Yes."

 **Yeah I'm gonna continue cause I hate stories that end just as they get together so yeah.**


End file.
